The Red Warrior
by Benedict'sZombieGirl
Summary: After his victory, Khan's hungers run hot and he has to seek out the source of the intoxicating, sweet, coppery scent that caught his attention before the heat of battle. *Please note, this fic is not for everyone. Oral sex during menstruation. Red wings. You have been warned.*


After waking his crew and taking over both the Enterprise and the Vengeance, Khan felt at peace, finally. Well, not quite at peace. There was still one thing missing and he intended to find out where that missing piece was. He called out to his second in command to see to the con as he went to the turbo-lift, making straight for the deck where he smelled that sweet, alluring scent earlier.

He was shocked to find that it was still there and strong as ever. The source of that delicious scent had to still be around. Hearing a small gasp, he smirked, knowing his game was about to get much more interesting. He muttered under his breath about disappearing women and made to walk off. Hearing a sigh of relief, he dropped down in front of the grate, unaffected by the sudden shrieking. Looking into the most stunning eyes he had ever seen, he snatched the grate away and reached in, gripping the arms of a feisty woman.

You were shocked at being discovered by _him._ You hoped against every hope that he wouldn't find you, that maybe by some miracle you'd be able to sneak off the ship at some random port. You clawed and bit and scratched and did everything in your power to fight him off only to look up into his wickedly gleaming eyes, a feral grin on his face. The smug look only made you fight harder, needing to get away. Managing to raise a knee, you aim for his crotch only to have the leg jerked up out from under you. Landing on your back, the wind violently knocked out of you, he leaned down to pick you up and tossed you over his shoulder like some cave man carrying home his conquest.

In his quarters, he sat you in a chair as he called out a command to the computer to lock the door and to open only at his express command, even in the case of an emergency. The implication in that command made your blood run cold. No matter what, you were not leaving until he allowed it.

You sat there, glaring at him wondering exactly what he expected from you. He pulled a bottle from a small cabinet beside the replicator and poured a measure of dark gold liquid into a glass and downed it. Sauntering to where he had unceremoniously deposited you, he leaned down, a hand on either arm rest, his face close enough to yours that you could smell a sharp, woodsy smell on his breath. He simply looked at you, more like drank you in, as he observed and registered every nuance, the color of your eyes, your hair, the slight difference in the size of your breasts, one just a bit fuller than the other, but for him, best of all, he took in the delicious scent emanating from between your thighs. He inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling back in his head.

The way he was acting was so foreign and confusing to you. One minute it's like he's going to kill you and the next, he's looking at you like you're the most delectable morsel he's ever seen. You were about to speak, but he beat you to it. "I will not harm you. You need to understand this. I will have what I wish from you and then, you will be free to stay or to go. That decision will depend on you. Now, tell me, you are menstruating, are you not?"

You just looked at him, red faced, shock written all over your features. You gaped like a fish but said nothing.

"I asked you a question, girl. Now answer me, are you menstruating?"

After a moment, you looked off to the far wall, unable to meet his gaze and slightly nodded your head, and answered in a small, weak voice, barely a whisper, "Yes. I am."

He grinned at you wickedly, an almost hungry look on his face, his countenance so intense, you tried to scoot yourself further back in the chair, but there was no more room to be had and he was now stepping back and reaching his hands out for yours. "Come now, I won't bite. I have far better things in mind for you, things I daresay you will enjoy."

He smirked at his last comment, relishing the way your eyes widened in surprise, but also arousal that you had absolutely no hope of hiding. He took your hands in his and he brought you to your feet and raised one of your arms above your head and turned you in a slow circle, taking in your tantalizing body and the way the uniform dress did nothing to hide your temptations from his hot gaze.

Finished with just looking, he backed you up against the wall and brought his body a hair's breadth away from yours and his mouth even closer still to yours, letting the anticipation build. Noting your physical reaction to him, the way your breath hitched, your pupils dilated and the sound of your pulse quickening, he parted his lips, bringing them against yours, just barely touching, his breath hot and moist on your lips. You inhaled sharply, eyes widening in surprise, and he took it as all the encouragement he needed and pressed his lips fully against yours, as his hands came up to cradle your jaw.

You felt his warm wet tongue brush along the seam of your lips and they instinctively parted for him. His tongue swept into your mouth, exploring, tasting, feeling. In spite of yourself, you brought your arms up around his shoulders, fingers playing in the hair at his nape.

He growled against your lips, the sound reverberating against your tongue, eliciting the most delicious sensations. Khan's hands roamed over your body, treating it as a well-known possession, like he knew exactly where and how to touch to have you sighing into his mouth and clinging to him, where only moments before, you were so desperate to get away. Arrogant man that he was, he couldn't help but smile wolfishly against the softness of your lips as he takes that into account. He's amazing and he knows it. During his reign, he could have drown in a sea of pussy, but he was much more selective. In that moment though, it was strictly the scent, the sweet, earthy, coppery scent of your arousal combined with your blood that drove him to near madness.

You confounded him in this. He had had so many females during their cycles and it was simply a fine fuck, but with you, he knew that any who would dare disrupt him would suffer his wrath in the cruelest of ways. You were his to possess, to own and he fully intended to stake his claim. Could it have been the fact that he hadn't had a woman, much less a bleeding woman in over three hundred years? Perhaps, but something inside him told him it was something more. In that moment though, the only thing leading him was his achingly hard cock.

Your sweet surrender only served to whet the appetite of the beast that stood before you. His hands smoothed down your arms as his mouth continued to sip and taste yours, delighting in the sweet taste of your breath. When he reached your hands, he laced his fingers with yours for a moment and squeezed, then raised them high above your head and held them together there, showing you what he wanted from you. Simple compliance. His hands snaked right back down your sides, those hands that had caused so much death and despair gently teasing, fingertips stroking as he went. When he finally came to the hem of your simple Star Fleet issued uniform dress, he curled his fingers into it and slipped it up and up. The higher the hem got, the stronger your scent became and the deeper he kissed you, the more forceful his mouth became against yours, though his hands managed to remain easy, not harming you, not hurting you, which registered somewhere in the back of your lust fogged mind.

The musky, heady scent of your arousal combined with the coppery scent of your blood had his cock straining and leaking in the black leather pants that already hugged his formidable body, only making it worse. He couldn't remember ever having been more aroused and damn that made him want to rut against you and mark you with his scent, but he knew nothing good would come of it and after, once he'd drained his balls deep inside you, he would be able to think rationally and see things in their proper light. He moved slow, but with true purpose and knew that he would have to be this way. The vast majority of his former lovers had been augments and could handle him at his absolute most brutal, but he could smell so very clearly that you are no augment and so, he must take care.

Finally, he lifted the dress over your head, leaving you bared for the most part to his ravenous gaze. The simple black bra and knickers did nothing to hide the achingly beautiful shape of your body nor the mouthwatering scent calling to him from between your thighs. He took a few seconds to look his fill and then he was right back at you, his mouth trailing down your jaw and along your throat as he unfastened the simple bra and let it fall to the floor. Your nipples pebbled against the cool material stretched across his broad chest and it only served to further arouse you. Much to his delight, you pressed closer, sinking your hands into his thick dark hair and your own kiss became even more needy than his own. He smirked arrogantly against your lips and slowly dragged his hands down your body, his large, slightly calloused hands gripping your hips as you tried to get closer.

He finally broke that delicious kiss and arched a brow at you, that smirk still firmly in place as he walked you back, step by step, to the bed until the backs of your knees hit the bed and you fell back. The eyes that you had seen on the bridge, so bright and colored like sea water during a storm, were now dark and hooded, the pupils blown wide from arousal, leaving only a thin ring of that hypnotic blue-green. He knelt, one knee on either side of you as he guided you back, his body enormous and hulking above you. His fingertips ghosted down your body, pausing briefly to dance over your stiff nipples before moving lower and lower until they caught in the band of your knickers. Before slipping the soft material from your body, he took the time to look into your eyes and search them. All he saw was blatant arousal, but being a proud augment, he would never take a woman who wouldn't have him, so in those most precious moments of calm before the storm, he asked in a lust thick growl. "Are you afraid, girl? Will you tell me no?"

The only response he got was a dark look as you arched your hips and got so bold as to stroke a hand down his chest toward his cock. He let out a dark growl, low in his throat as he tore the offending garment from your body. As your scent bloomed even stronger around him, his lip curled up and his eyes fluttered shut as they rolled back. When had he last felt lust this intense? Never. Not even as a boy had he felt such deeply seated lust and something told him that he never would again. His hand slipped into your hair and fisted near your nape and moved your head back and to the side, baring the elegant column of your throat to him. His mouth dropped to your throat, laving and nipping along your wildly pulsing carotid, tasting feral lust on your skin and in the sheen of sweat covering it. His mouth continued its teasing path down your body, hot, wet tongue laving around your nipples, teasing and never touching as you whined and arched against him. His lips finally closed around one turgid nipple and the gasp that escaped you had his cock jerking and precome spilling copiously into the leather confining it. He moved back and forth between them, relishing the sound of your pounding heart, the bright heat rolling off you in waves and finally, he reluctantly abandoned the delectable buds for a path to something far more enticing.

His lips trailed down your belly as your hands buried themselves in his hair, fingers threading as you writhed, seeking some sort of release, anything. You didn't need any coaxing, you were ready for him when his mouth finally ghosted along the apex of your thighs. He looked up at you, his eyes filled with dark, wicked light that would have taken your breath away had you been looking. You weren't though, you were far too wrapped up in the sensations assailing you to see the primal male hovering between your splayed thighs. In his time, women had used cotton to keep their blood from spilling and now, well, nothing would have surprised him. He breathed out hot moist breaths against your hypersensitive flesh and as he heard that desperate little whine, just as your hips arched, he saw the tiny piece of metal just at your opening. He growled in annoyance at the thing, that disgusting piece of technology keeping him from his prize. The one thing that had thankfully remained the same was the fact that there was a small cord there meant to be pulled to remove it. He gripped it and eased his hand back. As the absorber slipped free, your unadulterated scent filled his senses and had him biting sharply on his tongue to keep from coming. No. That was meant for later. Now though, there was a feast before him and none to deny him, to hinder him, to stop him.

He trailed his tongue along your puffy labia, gentle and teasing. Over and over his tongue teased along the less sensitive flesh, the crook of your thighs, your thick, puffy outer labia, your mons…. He needed your cunt weeping for him, your tight entrance clenching with blood and arousal seeping from within and that is exactly what he got. He paused briefly in his ministrations to look at you, to see the beauty of your cunt and yes, the blood was beginning to pool beneath you and all around that pink ring of muscle you glistened a deep rich red and yes, that doorway to paradise was truly clenching, seeking to suck something inside to ease that ache. He smirked up at you, loving how you were tossing your head back and forth, lip caught between your teeth, so lost in your lust. He swept his tongue from your perineum over that sweet, bleeding entrance and up to the engorged bud of your clit. He moaned openly as the coppery, musky taste of you coated his tongue, fulfilling the most primal of his needs. Your hips bucked up as he swept over your clit but almost immediately you were left feeling empty and hollow. You glanced down your body just in time to see a flurry of black and smooth pale skin and then found yourself almost with your knees pressed back almost to your chest, leaving you utterly prone.

No preamble, no teasing strokes of his tongue, nothing. He crouched over you and sank his tongue as deep inside you as he could, groaning, not caring if you heard, if you knew, if you understood exactly what this was doing to him. His tongue flicked and twisted inside you, coaxing out as much of that rich scarlet sweetness as he could. He could feel the clots on his tongue and it only made him hotter. He swept his tongue back into his mouth and then right back into you, his pale face buried in your cunt, his tongue even deeper than it was moments before, fucking into you almost as well as any man who had had you before. He was fucking greedy about it, his tongue delving deep as he devoured you, claiming every bit of your blood, your arousal, your body, for his own. That wicked tongue swept up then, flicking against the distended nub of your clit before his lips latched onto it, suckling as his tongue swirled about it, driving you up and up. You gasp and moan, hands fisted so tight in his hair, pulling him and holding him as close as possible, as your hips arched frantically, shoving your bloody cunt against that smooth, pale face.

He could feel your desperation, your need and knew he had you at the precipice of what would be the most incredible experience of your life and so, he gave in. His teeth gently grazed along the sides of the exposed little bud and then he suckled and with one harsh thrust from your hips against his face, you came with a guttural cry. He had heard women sigh and sob his name, moan for him, scream, but none of that could compare to the primal, feral sound of your voice in that moment. The pure alpha male in him snarled in return. He rose up between your thighs, chest heaving, teeth bared, nostrils flared and his chin, cheeks and mouth covered in your blood as he shoved the leather down his heavy thighs.

In no time, he had kicked off his boots and leather pants and finally, that big body hovered atop you. He paused briefly, giving you time to protest, but much to his sheer delight, you didn't. You sank your hands into his thick hair and drew him down to you, kissing him with a wild hunger that surpassed even his own. He eased those powerful hips back just enough and then forward, his thick, ruddy, leaking head lodging at your now red stained entrance. Your legs came up around his hips and that was all he needed. His hips thrust forward, sinking his formidable cock inside you to the hilt, your blood splattering against his heavy sac. Your mouth fell open and you gasped as he stretched and filled you like nothing before. His hips hunched forward another inch before drawing back and then slamming forward again and the breath rushed from him in a harsh grunt. He felt the sweet sting of your nails as they raked and clawed at his back as he had at you. This was unlike anything you had ever experienced and you knew, you understood that only he would ever be able to give you such a thing and it was fucking beautiful.

For a man who hadn't fucked in over three centuries, he managed to hold out extremely well, truly working you the fuck out. His pace never slowed, not even as he felt you clench like a silken vise around him in orgasm. He fucked you right through it. Four times he endured it, four times, he felt you contract around him, your cunt fluttering and clenching deliciously and then it was finally too much.

His powerful, even thrusts finally began to lose their rhythm and before he could realize it, before he could get that beast back under his control, he began rutting into you, his thrusts fast, hard and more shallow than before. His face was twisted in the most sensual agony and all of it was you. You watched as those full, perfectly shaped lips parted and you bore witness to a god being brought to his knees as he thrust deep, his hips stuttering against you and then a final hard thrust and you felt his cock pulse and jerk within you as he bathed the inside of your bleeding cunt with hot, thick, sticky seed. His breathing was harsh and heavy between his teeth as he bared them against your neck, simply needing to breathe you and taste the scent of your skin on his tongue.

He collapsed heavily atop you, thoroughly spent and sated, his weight pressing you into the mattress. Oddly enough, he only felt your legs tighten around him and your hands stroke up and down his back. After what felt like hours, he shifted and turned you both over, his hands on your hips, holding you to him, not yet ready to leave the warm, sweet confines of your cunt. His eyes raked over you as you sat there, straddling him and still not breathing quite normal. He smirked and released your hips and patted his chest. He knew that you could climb off him and truly, if you did, he would have let you go. You didn't though. You did exactly what he had known you would do. You leaned into him, his cock still buried within you and sprawled out atop him as if he were your bed. His hands smoothed down your sides and came to rest on your ass, gripping each perfect globe possessively. After a few minutes, he heard your breathing even out and finally get that rather shallow rhythm of a person sound asleep. From the moment he first scented you, he knew you would be both trouble and paradise and you have proven to be both, as you have given him the sweetest ecstasy and made him decide to fight to keep you. There is no deep emotional connection though. Perhaps it will come in time, but he could only think that he would tear any man limb from fucking limb for so much as touching you. He knew that no man had ever touched you or fucked you as he had and that you would be begging him to stay once you woke. He drifted to sleep with a satisfied smirk on his lips, his mind already racing with thoughts of how he would have you once you both woke.


End file.
